ggsufandomcom-20200213-history
Goalie Gear
Want to buy or sell gear on GGSU? See Buying and Selling on GGSU Equipment Manufacturers Main Brands Bauer Brian's Custom Sports CCM Reebok Passau Vaughn Warrior Masks There are many mask makers on GGSU, if you are not here, add yourself in! Protechsport(Michel Doganieri) Pro's Choice(Dom Malerba) JAW Mask (Jerry Wright) Sportmask(Tony Priolo) Warwick Mask Company(Gary Warwick) Cages Goalie CagesReplacement cages for many different makes and models of mask Otny Wire Olympia Composites Accessories and Supplemental Protection KneeStax Maltese Sports Step Steel Unequal Technologies Retailers Links to online retailers with large selections of gear. Good for comparing prices, catching sales or just seeing what is on the retail market. Feel free to add your favorites. Goalie Monkey(6 Locations) The Hockey Shop(Surrey, BC) Total Goalie Customizers Most customizers now end up linking directly to the customizer on the manufacturer's site. Multi-manufacturer Customizers Custom Goalie Outlet Goalie Monkey - Custom PadsFactory(Downloadable templates - color using MS Paint, Photoshop, etc. Includes old models no longer in production.) iOS As many of you goalies know, there is not currently a gear customizer app for the iOS platform. There is however, Puffin Browser, which supports flash and therefore works quite well with most customizers. If there is a similar app that works well for you, add it here. Breaking in Gear Needs info Leg Pads Don't shove them under the bench. Glove Check out this videoof the Keeps33 method. Blocker Chest and Arms Pants Skates Bake them. Wear them. Cleaning and Caring OxiClean in a tub with a bit of fabric softener was my approach. I also used some weights to keep the gear submerged. Once the water gets brown, rinse and repeat the process until the water doesnt get dirty All gear with the exception of leg pads, can be submerged in a bathtub of warm water with a mixture of OxiClean and laundry detergent. After gear is left to soak for 15-20 minutes, drain all water from tub and refill/soak until water is clear and soap-free. Then air dry with fans. Gloves are recommended to be rinsed with hot water and use a toothbrush to clean the finger holes. Fan dry or rocket dryer Gear can be washed in washing machines but make sure THEY DO NOT HAVE AN AGITATOR, or your gear will get destroyed. Leg Pads/Blocker/Glove Removing Puck Marks: Magic Erasers (you can buy cheaply in bulk on ebay) and water usually works the best. You can use in conjuction with products such as Lectric shave, fantastik, VIM, etc. If you choose to use a chemical on the pads to help with the cleaning, it is highly advised that you take a wet towel or rag and wipe the pads off well when done. I would even go as far as to use a little bit of sno seal as well. These are merely opinions of the group. Use at your own discretion Repairing cuts, damage: Methods include shoe goo, pad wrap/pad skins, super glue on a piece of jenpro and carefully place the jenpro inside of the cut – will seal it and hold it without being visible, sew/stitch with awl Jason JT Terio in NY, Sara Marchand at PAW and Essan Galo at Bay Area Hockey repair are all excellent options for gear repair places. Padwrap and Padskinz are also options Mask Replacing foam, hardware: Add info about this. Gear Mods Leg Pads Boot-risers, adjustable knee cradles, sliding toe bridges, etc. Glove Skate lace pockets, floating T's, etc. Blocker Mask Please don't mod a mask unless you know what you're doing. It's your head. Chest and Arms A.K.A. "Frankenchesties" Pants Skates Someone post pictures and how-tos of the "Lundy Loop" Gear Reviews For all gear reviews, see Gear Reviews